Fighting Gets You Somewhere
by xoxoKatexoxo
Summary: Fighting gets you somewhere when you are Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. Hermione is sick of Ron's crap and wants to chill! Draco is having the time of his life! What happens when the two collide? M for safety! One Shot!


"MALFOY" Hermione yelled at the top of her lungs

"MALFOY" Hermione yelled at the top of her lungs. She had just had a fight with Ron and this was not something she needed to see.

"Granger" he replied in a cool tone, as if she hadn't caught him almost naked.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

"What do you think it is?"

"IT LOOKS LIKE YOU ARE GOING AT IT WITH PANSY ON THE SOFA"

"That's what it is" he smirked, raising an eyebrow in a way he thought was seductive but Hermione found it annoying.

"IN MY COMMON ROOM"

"Our common room" he corrected her. It had always niggled her that he had been made Head Boy over Harry or even Ron and she had to live with him for the next year. She just always thanked God that the doorway to her room was locked with a password.

"EITHER TAKE THE SKANK TO YOUR ROOM OR GET OUT"

"Pansy, leave" he said simply, but it was obvious it was an order

"But Drakie-" Pansy protested trying to make her voice be known but her voice had always got on Draco's nerves but that name was the last straw.

"I said leave" he said more firmly and Pansy knew better than to argue with him. She gathered her clothes and left silently but slammed the portrait door causing Hermione to jump. She had wanted to shout something better at Pansy but she couldn't muster the strength to do it. Names jumped into her head but Hermione could never use them on another human being, no matter how annoying or immature as Pansy.

Draco glared up at Hermione, his platinum eyes flashing with anger. Many people flinched when they saw this but Hermione remained calm. She had seen worse things than Draco Malfoy angry. He had already torn up the common room three times, smashed all the plates in their kitchen and even burnt books in front of her, and they were only three weeks into term. There was just something about Hermione's air that annoyed him. She didn't react the way she used to when he insulted her. Frequently the word 'mudblood' had come up and for years he had always had a rise out of her, however this year she looked bored as if the word didn't affect her any more.

"Look, I was busy and now I am not in the mood to have an argument with you Granger so just piss off!"

"No Malfoy, I will not piss off. You know how I feel about her and your behaviour in the common room. Do whatever you like in your room but make sure I am either out or listening to some very very loud music because I do not need to hear Pansy Parkinson screaming in ecstasy with something you have just done!"

"Granger, you sound jealous"

"Of her? Don't make me laugh. What the hell do I have to be jealous of? Certainly not her looks. She looks like a dog. She dresses like a trollope and her voice is the most nasally thing I have heard since… actually its just the most nasally thing I have ever heard. She certainly cant think for herself, she has absolutely no common sense and she is sleeping with you! All in all, I cant think of anything to be jealous of." She smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Goodnight Malfoy" she sneered at him before turning to go upstairs to her room.

"Granger!"

"What?"

"Here!"

"Woof"

"Pardon"

"You commanded me like a dog so I woofed. Piss off Malfoy!" She said firmly as if this closed the conversation between the pair. She was wrong. He grabbed her by the arm and flung her round to face him. She was suddenly scared.

"Do as I say next time Granger and then we wouldn't have to get violent!"

"Malfoy, get off me"

"Make me" he said and she stamped her heel down on his foot and then brought her knee up to his groin. If it hurt, it didn't register as he didn't move a muscle except blinking. Hermione was aware of how vulnerable she was at the moment but she had to master her fear. She looked directly at him and glared at him. However, he pulled her closer, his arm forcing her towards him. If someone walked in, they would think that the couple were in a romantic embrace, especially with Draco wearing nothing but his boxers.

"Granger. I have beaten many times before. Believe me; your rubbish attempts at making me flinch will not work. He brought his face closer to hers so he was barely talking above a whisper but the menacing threat was still in his voice. "Try that again and I will hurt you."

"Malfoy, what precisely can you do to me that hasn't been done before?"

"You do not want to test me" the menace becoming extremely sharp in his voice

"Oh but I do. That's what I was born to do Malfoy. To test you. See how far you will go before you snap." She taunted

"You do not want to be around when I snap"

"But I do! I want to see you completely lose control"

"Potty and Weasel wont be around to save you"

"I don't need those two to defend me"

"Oh the Gryffindor princess has courage. But can she really stand up to the big bad snake from Slytherin?"

"Try me"

"Get your wand" he spat at her "I want to see what you are made of"

"Unlike you, I carry my wand with me at all times. Never know when you could need it"

Draco found his wand in his robes and with a flick of his wand he was fully clothed. He stood before her completely dressed in black, apart from the serpent green tie that was around his neck. Hermione had to ready herself for the fight. She knew she couldn't beat him intellectually due to the fact he had the best grades in their year, second to her own. She couldn't beat him physically because she had not had the Quidditch training he had had. She would have to try and beat him mentally. She would have to try and make him tired before releasing her full power on him, but she wondered if she could last that long.

There were shouts of curses across the room, curtains set on fire, book cases over turned and bricks blown across the room until they stood face to face in the middle of the room, her wand in his stomach and his in hers. She was tired and she knew she was beaten. He wasn't out of breath and she knew that she had been lucky to survive. Draco looked into her eyes and saw defeat and instead of feeling happiness and triumph he felt disgust, not with her actions but with himself. He had defeated the Golden Girl of Gryffindor and he had not done it unfairly. He knew she was no match for him, sure she was slightly cleverer than him but that was it. He had the build and the expertise Lucius had taught him and he could withstand many hexes but she could not. Her lip was bleeding as was a cut on her forehead. He swallowed and dropped his wand.

"Put it back up" she demanded. His wand remained at his side. "Put it back" she said, starting to cry. She had the upper hand so why couldn't she curse him. It wasn't because of the thought of losing her Head Girl status and it wasn't because she would probably be expelled but because of the look in his eyes. He looked down at her in sadness as if he knew that it was her fault. The tears started to fall from her eyes as she realised she couldn't do it.

It only took him a second and it was all done in one movement, the wand was pushed aside and his lips devoured hers. She gave herself completely to the kiss and kissed him back with such a passion she didn't know where she got the strength from. They both knew what they were doing was wrong and it wouldn't and couldn't last but they had to give in to the moment. He pushed her backwards to the wall, and she gave a soft moan as she hit the wall but Draco didn't care. His hands were under her shirt, feeling their way up her body and Hermione didn't dare stop him. His fingers massaged her skin and she felt her knees go from under her as his hands roamed her body. He kept kissing her as his fingers ripped her shirt from their buttons expertly as if he had done this before. The material just got in his way so he ripped it fully down, exposing Hermione's bra. If she had known this was going to happen, she would have worn better underwear but she was just in a white and pink bra with frills and her panties were nothing better than cotton pants that matched. She flushed with embarrassment but Draco found it seductive and a change to what he was used to. His hands gently massaged the material of the bra, kneading it, making Hermione close her eyes with pleasure. He allowed one hand to wander down to the waistband of Hermione's skirt and down until he grasped her thigh. He lifted her thigh up so she wrapped it around his waist and he slipped his hands under her skirt as this had allowed him more access. Ten seconds later Hermione moaned in pleasure as he worked his magic on her private area. She dug her nails into Draco's back and realised that he was still fully dressed, however this did not stay in her mind very long as Draco watched as she shuddered with ecstasy. Her breathing was rapid and her chest rose and fell quickly as she looked him in the eyes, daring him to do it again. However he had better ideas.

Pulling the shirt over the top of his head and loosening the belt on his trousers, Draco reached for Hermione and pushed her to the floor. He was on top of her in seconds, her skirt over the back of the couch and her panties half way down her legs. She kicked them off in protest and when she was settled Draco entered her, filling her entirely, causing her to flinch in pain and Draco scolded himself. It was obviously her first time and he decided that for her sake he better go slowly. To take her mind off the pain she had, he kissed her lightly on the mouth and she deepened the kiss, giving him permission to continue. Slowly he moved inside of her until gaining speed near her climax. His name rang through the common room and seconds later it was joined by her name. He got off her slowly and looked at her. She was lying on the floor, her hair fanned out beneath them, wearing a huge grin on her face and her eyes twinkling. Draco had to admit that she looked amazing and told her that she would hurt in the morning.

They got up quickly, muttered a spell and both were dressed as if it had never happened. Hermione used her wand to clean up the room but the chunk missing from the wall was too obvious and they moved a portrait and covered it up. They looked at each other, making a truce that it would never happen again.

"But what about when I am with my friends?" she asked, the first words they had said to each other

"Nothing has changed"

"Fine"

"But know this, when I say those horrible words to you, I do not mean them completely. You are sometimes a know-it-all so I state the truth but I will never do anything to intentionally harm you." He said with a genuine smile

"Fine, it will be the exact same with me. I will also try and stop Harry and Ron hurting you…if I can" she grinned, knowing that would knock his confidence.

"It was good Granger!" he said as he turned away from her to walk out of the portrait

"It was amazing! I could do that everyday with you." she replied to an empty room, and thinking he hadn't heard her she walked up the stairs.

However, Draco had stopped just after the portrait opened and was about to say something when he heard Hermione's revelation. He thought about it but he was sure he had mistaken it but he couldn't remember why he was leaving. Silently he walked up the stairs and was about to step into his bedroom when he heard crying.

"Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy did that to me! I will never forget it. Why am I feeling this way? Why do I feel like my heart is breaking in two?"

He listened intently at the door, knowing full well that if he was caught she would kill him with her bare hands but he couldn't help it.

"There is no possible reason to feel this way. It was a once in a lifetime thing and it wont happen again so don't kid yourself Hermione. He is probably screwing Pansy at the moment. Laughing about what he has just done with his Slytherin mates. Why do I feel like crap? I have hated him for years! He sometimes makes me so angry I could blow up the world, but when he looked at me I saw something I have never seen before. I….I….I love him"

Draco shook his head at what he had just heard. Hermione couldn't love him. She hated him, she said so herself. She detested the ground he walked on. She was beneath him. She was a Muggleborn. But a voice inside of him told him that it didn't matter and that blood was just a liquid like water. Nothing different about it. It wasn't dirty and it wasn't tainted because he had seen and tasted her blood and it had mixed with his own and he was fine with it. He had to admit that it was the best sex he had ever had but they were too different. They couldn't possibly work together. He shook his head and stalked off into his room, and he had never mentioned to Hermione what he had heard.

19 years later.

"SCORPIUS MALFOY"

"Rose Weasley"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

"What does it look like Weasley?"

"IT LOOKS LIKE YOU ARE GOING AT IT WITH AMBER ZAMBINI"

"That's what I am doing Weasley" he smirked, raising an eyebrow like his father did. He knew it made his mother angry when his father did it, so when Scorpius had learnt it from his father, she had gone mental.

"DRACO MALFOY"

"Yes dear" was his cool and calm reply from the study. She walked through the door to see Draco sitting behind the desk, reading a newspaper, his hair falling into his eyes.

"What have you taught our son?" she glared

"Nothing honey. Why?"

"Because for some unknown reason, he has picked up the trait of you raising your eyebrow when you want something"

"I didn't teach him it"

"Well, who did?"

"Not me!"

"Whatever" she yelled as she stormed off through the Malfoy manner. Draco had been thinking about that night when he and Granger had slept together in the common room. He didn't have sex like that anymore. He couldn't at the moment. His wife was eight months pregnant and flew off the handle at anything. He tried to remember his thoughts from that night but had failed as his wife had screamed through the house.

He ran after her and located her in the east wing of the house and pulled her close to him. She yelled and pounded her fists at his chest but he ignored her pathetic attempts at trying to make him let go. A seven year old boy came walking down the corridor and asked his parents what was happening.

"Nothing honey, you go to bed now! Its very late and you have school to go to tomorrow" she told her son, smiling at the boy from her husbands arms.

The seven year old ran down the corridor making noises as if he were in a fast car. She turned back to look at her husband. He was smiling at her as if thinking of something.

"Remember what happened last time?"

"What precisely happened last time?" she sneered, but she knew full well. Her son had been born

"My darling wife, our son was made! How could you forget that?"

"How could I not. You have never let me forget that night. Wasn't that the same night you slept with…you know"

"Yes" he said shortly

"Well then, Mister Malfoy, I think I should go to sleep due to this baby kicking my stomach so much I want to reach in there and pull it out"

"Ok. Come on, lets go to bed."

"Fine by me" she said as she grasped her husbands hand and walked down that corridor towards their room. Hermione had never been happier as she knew her life was complete.


End file.
